Roses
by Nishu96
Summary: Sasuke wants to show Sakura how he feels, but unfortunately a little misunderstanding happens ... [SasuSaku Fluff]


**[A/N: Hey guys! Here`s yet again a requested One-Shot, this time for Sasuke & Sakura, and I hope you`ll like it! Reviews are as usual appreciated!]**

* * *

 **Roses ~**

Sasuke never was a man of many words, especially when it came to explain what he felt to anybody. However, lately he wished that he could express himself a little better towards his girlfriend, Sakura, since they didn`t see each other very often due to his travels. Though the Uchiha was aware that Sakura knew what she`d have to put up with when they began a relationship, he wished he could sometimes give her the same affection she gave him, but feeling nothing but hatred and indifference towards everybody for the past years made this more difficult than he thought. Perhaps he just had to think about another way to show her his love than with words, and something already came to his mind…

* * *

"Uhhh, I`m so tired!"

A yawn left Sakura`s lips as she walked back home from her long shift at the hospital, as they had just finished a very complicated and time-consuming operation. Gladly everything went well and the patient would be healthy again very soon, something that was surely worth all the effort, even if it was tiring for the doctors as well.

When she reached her home, the pink-haired Kunoichi quietly fished her key out of the pocket, but paused as she caught sight of something laying on her doorstep; a red Rose. Surprised she picked up the beautiful flower and examined it for a moment, wondering who would place something like this in front of her house anyways. Was it a secret admirer maybe? But she had thought that the rumour of her and Sasuke being together had spread quiet fast when it became public, so who would be brave enough to try and steal Sasuke Uchiha`s girlfriend? Rock Lee maybe? Or another boy from the Village she didn`t know about?

Sakura smiled lightly to herself and decided to simply keep the nice present, as it didn`t hurt anybody if she did anyways. Whoever placed it there might as well confront her at some point, and then she would thank him for the sweet gesture, but also tell him about her relationship with the dark-haired Uchiha. After all, he was and is the only one she ever wanted…

* * *

A few weeks passed and Sakura`s confusion about her apparently secret admirer became bigger and bigger. Every day she would find the most beautiful red roses in front of her doorstep, but she still couldn't find any signs of who might bring them there in the first place. She had asked Ino if anybody bought roses quite frequently in their flower shop, but surprisingly that wasn`t the case either. Her next idea to find out about the mysterious person was asking around in the village unsuspiciously, but nothing. Nobody knew or had seen _anything_ , and it made her go insane that she didn`t know who seemingly liked her _that_ much.

At some point she thought it was either Naruto or Lee, but her blonde teammate currently had something going on with Hinata and he didn`t seem like the super romantic type anyways, and Lee, well, she _did_ ask him as unobtrusively as possible about it, but he wasn`t the person she had been looking for either, so that she could start her search once again from the beginning…

* * *

After around one and a half months of her getting roses every single day without any sign of the person laying them there, she couldn`t take it anymore. Secretly she was waiting in the back street beside her home for the mysterious boy, and this time she would definitely get him, even if that meant staying there all day long. Usually she would be at the hospital for most of the day and therefore wouldn`t be able to take on such an _important_ mission, but luckily she finally got her day off that day and could use it to get her answers at least. No matter who it was that brought the flowers, he must`ve been extra careful, since nobody ever saw him in front of her house nor on the streets before. However, now that she would take this matter on personally, she was pretty sure that the mystery about the secret admirer would soon be solved…

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

Startled the pink-haired girl glanced, after at least five hours, away from the spot she usually would find a rose at when she came home, just to be greeted from a grinning Naruto.

"What´re you doing there? You´ve been standing there like a statue, I´ve been standing behind you already since a few minutes and you haven`t moved an inch since-"

"Geez Naruto, I`m on a mission, alright!"

The blonde boy seemed interested and asked impatient as always:

"Oh, what kind of?! And why didn`t Kakashi assign me to it too?!"

Sakura facepalmed and replied:

"It wasn`t assigned from him, I assigned it to myself…"

Naruto crossed his arms before his chest and tilted his head slightly.

"So? Then what`s that mission about?"

The pink-haired girl hesitated for a moment, as she wasn`t sure about telling Naruto about this secret admirer, but in the end she decided that it probably wouldn`t be a big deal anyways and told him about what happened daily for the past one and a half months.

"Eh?! S- Somebody`s after you Sakura-chan?! Sasuke will kick his ass if he finds out about that, or I`ll do it in his name since he isn`t there `ttebayo!"

Sakura sighed, she should`ve known that he`d react this way.

"I can handle this on my own, besides it`s just about harmless roses and not about somebody openly flirting with me, so I`ll simply confront this person myself and-"

As Sakura had finally turned back around again to continue with her spying, landed her eyes on a certain object that had been placed on her doorstep once again and she turned dangerously quiet and slow towards Naruto. An anger vein popped up on her head and she cracked her knuckles threatening, while Naruto sweat dropped at her sudden change of mood. In a low tone the girl uttered:

"My mission failed because you were distracting me Naruto… Do you know how long I`ve been standing here already, huh?"

The normally brave boy cringed at the aura that surrounded his friend and which he knew just too well, while he responded quietly:

"B- But Sakura-chan I-"

Quickly he dodged her fist that came his way and started running for his dear life, while the green-eyed girl followed him with clenched fists.

"Come back here and take it like a man!"

* * *

For the upcoming weeks Sakura couldn`t find the time to spy another time on her own house and maybe see her secret admirer, since the Hokage and the responsible ones at the hospital finally gave their permission for the project Sakura had presented them a while ago. It was about a special program she wanted to add at the hospital, one where her and some others would take care of the children that had lost their family during the war and who needed a special treatment afterwards. She had seen how such a loss could affect a person, after all every member of her team was an orphan and lost their family through a tragic event, and especially after seeing Sasuke doing what he did in the past, she got the wish that nobody had to go through the same pain he and the others did ever again. Maybe she couldn`t bring back their beloved ones, but she would help them to go through those hard times as good as she could.

So with the project needing all of her attention and time, she didn`t get to think about the mysterious admirer that much anymore and, though the roses still kept coming every day, she decided that this was definitely not as important as her work for the moment.

* * *

One evening, while Sakura laid tiredly and nearly dozed off on the sofa, the doorbell suddenly rang and waked the poor girl noisily up from her little nap, which was why she walked after standing up from the couch towards the door in annoyance. It was around 11pm already, so who _dared_ disturbing her sleep? If it was just her blonde teammate with his shenanigans again he could prepare himself for the beating of his life…

In one swift movement she had opened the door with narrowed eyes and was about to ask grumpily why the person standing before the door couldn`t choose a more appropriate hour to come, but her pissed off expression soon turned into one of surprise as she saw _who_ it really was that stood before her door.

"S- Sasuke-kun?! What are you doing here?"

The black-haired boy looked down at the smaller girl before him and replied slightly monotonous:

"I arrived earlier at the village than I thought, and since you said I could stay at your place…"

Sakura needed a moment to comprehend the whole situation, as Sasuke surely was the last person she expected to see right there. However, the first shock was soon gone and she embraced the Uchiha afterwards tightly, while mumbling:

"I really missed you Sasuke-kun…"

Back when they started dating Sasuke would mostly jerk and feel awkward whenever she`d hug him out of nowhere, but nowadays he found it quite pleasurable actually and enjoyed their closeness a lot.

With a faint smile he placed his arm around her and pressed her a little tighter on him, as he had missed his hot headed girlfriend too…

After their little reunion after at least a year of being apart, Sakura guided Sasuke into the living room and went afterwards to the kitchen to get him something to drink, while the dark-haired male suddenly noticed the vase filled with roses standing on the table. When the pink-haired girl returned with a glass of water in her hand and sat down beside her lover, the latter uttered:

"So I suppose you liked the roses…?"

Sakura raised lightly questioning a brow at him, while Sasuke pointed at the vase standing right before them.

"How do you know about the roses?"

Sheer confusion could be heard in Sakura`s voice, but Sasuke simply replied:

"I sent them to you, that`s how I know about them."

Sakura`s mouth opened slightly, but no words could leave her lips. How was that possible? How did he bring the roses to the village _every_ single day?

"B- But how?"

A little bit surprised about her not being aware of that he was the one sending the flowers, he explained that he simply wanted to give her at least a little joy while he was away, since he knew that his absence made her sad after all, and that, since he was bad with words, instead of sending letters he started sending those roses to her.

"My hawk brought them here, I thought you would`ve noticed him by now…"

Sakura couldn`t believe it. All those weeks of her going crazy about her _secret admirer,_ and in the end it was her own boyfriend sending those beautiful roses to her. Why he never came to her mind she didn`t know, but it might`ve been because she never expected him to be this, well, _romantic_.

"I- I don`t know what to say- Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!"

Once again she slung her arms around Sasuke, while she tried to prevent the tears that came to her eyes from falling. Never had she thought that he would do something so sweet and thoughtful, yet he did and it made her more than happy. Him sending her a rose daily meant that she was just as present in his thoughts as he was in hers, a realization that made her feel loved by the boy she had feelings for ever since she could think.

After some time Sakura pulled away again and smiled brightly at Sasuke, whose cheeks turned faintly pink at the sight of her happy expression. On the inside though he was delighted to see that his little gestures apparently mirrored the feelings he held for the green-eyed girl and that she understood very well what he wanted to show her with it after all…

* * *

The rose before Sakura`s doorstep whenever Sasuke was on his journeys became a little ritual of theirs after a while, so that neither of them would forget about the others feelings over the time they were separated.

On another occasion, around four years after the start of their ritual, when Sasuke was at the village once again and spending time with his soon to be wife, the pink-haired woman couldn`t help but smile permanently at her fiancé. At some point Sasuke just asked her about it, but the answer he received was kind of surprising:

"You`ve sent me exactly 999 roses up to this day, so that means the next one will be a special one, since it´s the 1000th…"

Sasuke`s lips tugged after a moment into a slightly smirk, while he uttered afterwards:

"Hn, and I thought I could surprise you with it…"

Quietly he pulled a rose out from underneath his cape and smiled softly at Sakura, whose eyes sparkled with pure happiness and love inside. Another thing special about this rose was that it wasn`t red like the others, no, it was pink, just like Sakura`s hair.

The green-eyed woman took it from Sasuke`s hands and placed it on the table before them, while she slyly climbed onto the lap of her lover and placed her arms around his neck.

"You can`t imagine how happy you make me Sasuke-kun…"

All too slightly she connected her lips with Sasuke`s and hushed quietly:

"I love you, and I know that our feelings are mutual…"

Instead of answering, Sasuke pulled Sakura by the waist closer and connected their lips now completely, while desire overcame the young Uchiha soon after. The taste of the pink-haired girl on his lips pleased him, but he soon wanted more of her and knew that she wanted the same thing too. After all, besides with the roses, he always showed her just _how much_ he really loved and missed her during their leisure time in the bedroom…

* * *

 **[A/N: Sorry that I mixed the timeline up a little bit and probably got that part from Sakura Hiden a bit wrong, it`s been a while since I read it so I couldn`t remember everything anymore.** **I hope that you liked the One-Shot anyways and reviews are much appreciated! See you next time!]**


End file.
